Beach Blanket Beloved
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: How does a certain triplet make his love interest enjoy Valentine's Day? By taking her out to a place where there is the sun, sand and the sea! Oneshot story


**Beach Blanket Beloved**

 **Ducktales 2017 Valentine's Day Special. Enjoy**

* * *

Ah...Valentine's Day. Something that lovebirds and couples look forward.

Especially for Dewey and Webby.

Yes, the day has come for them to enjoy this day as at the manor, Dewey is in the kitchen waiting for Mrs Beakly. She was preparing something and after several minutes, she came out of the kitchen holding a picnic basket.

"Here you go Dewey. Make sure my granddaughter enjoys her day." She reminded him. The dance they attended before has convinced Beakly that Dewey is perfect for her granddaughter so she approves of them being together.

With happiness, Dewey went to see Webby. He made her way to her room and there, she's looking through her notebook and upon seeing Dewey, "So...Valentine's Day is today right?"

"You bet! Wanna know why I'm holding this?" He showed Webby the picnic basket and excitement filled her. "Are we going to have a romantic picnic?" She asked excitedly. "You're correct! And do you know where we're going?" Dewey asked. Webby did a bit of thinking. "Commonly speaking, most people would go to the park and have their time together. I'm not so sure." She answered.

Dewey just smiled. "I see. Well guess what? We're gonna have our time together at the beach!"

"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THE BEACH!" Webby shouted loudly and excitedly. "I've been wanting to go there one day and finally, the day has come!"

"Nice! Well, let's get ready."

 **So...**

A bus drove by Duckburg Beach and Dewey and Webby dropped off with some stuff. "Wow! The sun, the sand and the sea!" Webby could feel the sand when she stepped onto it. "First, we find a spot." Dewey stated. The beach isn't that crowded so they walked around a bit and found one. Dewey set everything down first and spread out 2 beach towels. The sun is shining so there won't be any rain. Good thing he checked the weather forecast before planning this out.

While he's doing that, an overexcited Webby ran around the beach. She found a crab and poked it's shell. The crab then snapped it's pincers. "How funny." She picked it up and went to Dewey. "Look what I found!"

"Whoa! Webby, it nearly pinched off one of my tail feathers!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Can we keep it?" asked Webby.

"I don't think so. Huey doesn't like crabs because one time, Uncle Donald, me and my brothers were fishing and during that, he caught a crab that apparently holding onto the hook. It released itself and landed on Huey's tail feathers pinching it so hard he screamed and ran around the house boat." said Dewey.

"Ouch..." said Webby. "So we can't keep it?"

"It's really not a good idea." said Dewey as he and Webby sat under the shade of the beach umbrella and viewed the majestic ocean as the waves crashed onto the shore frequently.

"So...what do people do at the beach?" asked Webby.

"Well, they hang out, swim in the ocean, explore the sands, build sandcastles, surf on the waves, bask under the sun and many more." said Dewey. "Well, I'm taking a dip. Wanna join me?"

"You bet! I need to change!" Webby grabbed her backpack and went into one of the outhouses nearby while Dewey just removed his shirt because he was already wearing his swimming trunks. It was blue with a light blue vertical line on both sides and it reaches up to his knees. It also has a hole for his tail feathers to fit through.

As he waited, "She should be done by now..." He thought when something tapped him. Turning around, "I guess you're-" He gasped.

Right in front of him, Webby is wearing a purple bandeau bikini with a pink trim around it. "You're so ravishing..." Dewey exclaimed. "Thanks. It was Lena's idea for me to pick this swimsuit." Webby replied blushing. She then placed her backpack on the beach as, "Alright. Last one to the ocean is a rotten duck!"

"I'm not losing to you!" Webby called out as she raced Dewey to the ocean. Once near, she tackled Dewey and they plunged into the water soaking wet. "Seriously?" Dewey exclaimed after standing up to receive a splash from Webby. Laughing, he got back at her as the 2 ducklings splashed about.

After a bit of splashing, Dewey picked Webby up in bridal style and threw her further in the water. A splash took place as Webby resurfaced watching Dewey dive in. "Why I gonna dunk you good!" She called out. "Catch me if you can!" Dewey teased as Webby swam towards him but Dewey quickly swam away as the ducklings swam around the ocean laughing about until, "Huh? Webby? Where are you?" Dewey looked around the ocean but saw no sign of her. "Don't tell me..."

"SPLOOSH!" Right in front of him, Webby resurfaced and grabbed Dewey and gave him a dunk. After that, "How the heck did you..."

"You heard of sneak attack? That's what I used so that I can dunk you." said Webby. The 2 ducklings then stared at each other for a moment. Then, they locked their beaks onto each other with their eyes closed and went underwater.

After that, they resurfaced. "That feels good." said Webby.

"Yeah. Let's get back to our spot." said Dewey. Webby agreed as they swam back to the beach.

Once their feet touched the sand, they headed back to their spot and sat down. "The weather sure is perfect." said Webby.

"Indeed. Perfect to have our day at the beach." said Dewey as he felt his stomach. "I see why the picnic basket is prepared. Let me check what's inside!" Webby opened it and inside are 2 cheeseburgers, a box of chocolate chip cookies and 2 bottles of cola still chilled for they are in some miniature ice box small enough to fit in the picnic basket.

Well. Since Dewey's hungry, Webby took out the cheeseburgers and handed one to Dewey. The ducklings then had a luscious meal. "Your mom did the cooking." Dewey told her. "She's talented in it." Webby replied. "That is why I am enjoying this picnic." said Dewey as they laughed together having a good time.

After consuming the cheeseburgers, Dewey took out the box of cookies and opened it. Excitedly, Webby already chucked out a few pieces. "That was fast." Dewey described as he took a piece and ate it. "Crunchy."

"That's why granny makes the best cookies." said Webby as she took a piece and ate it.

After that, They rested on the beach towels as the sun is shining brighter. "Is it just me or is it getting hot?" asked Webby as she grabbed a bottle of cola, opened it and started drinking.. "Don't know. But I brought something for countermeasures." Dewey took out a bottle of sunscreen and applied some on himself. "Here." He squirted some to Webby as, "You rub it all over your body so that you won't catch sunburn."

"And what is that?" asked Webby as she rubbed the sunscreen all over her body.

"It's some kind of burn if you stay under the sun for too long." Dewey explained as he put on some sunglasses and grabbed the remaining bottle of cola to drink. Seeing the sunglasses, Webby dug through her backpack and found hers' in a case. After wearing it, the 2 ducklings basked under the sun.

 **Some time later...**

Webby just woke up and decided to explore the sands. She walked around and then noticed the same crab she saw just now. Temptation filled Webby's mind to really make this crab a nice pet. Then, she saw some seashells. "Wow..." She started collecting them as Dewey woke up. "Hey Webby, what'cha doing?"

"Oh, just collecting some of these." She replied. "You found some nice seashells I see." said Dewey as he walked to her. "Yeah, and I almost forgot." Webby went to her backpack and took out a glass jar. She then went to keep some of the shells as Dewey examined each one of them and is chucking some of them aside. "What's the meaning of this?" asked Webby.

"Oh that? Let me tell you something. Some are one piece, others are broken. You keep the ones that are in good shape while you chuck the rest out. It's like you're sorting out treasure. Some are of good quality and others...maybe are like the broken pieces of seashells." Dewey explained.

"Cool! This should be fun." said Webby. The 2 ducklings spent some time on the sand searching for seashells. Every time they find broken ones, they chucked them in the ocean and the good ones all go inside the glass jar.

 **Later...**

"The jar's full." said Webby.

"Good. Let me do something with all of them." Dewey emptied the jar and starting arranging the shells. Webby watched for a moment and was soon amazed to see that Dewey arranged the shells into the shape of a heart. He then found a stick lying on the sand and picked it up. Using it, he wrote his name on the upper part and Webby's name on the lower part of the shell heart on the sand. He then put an 'X' between the names which is in the centre of the shell heart and, "Well? What do you think?"

"It's...It's..." Webby wanted to compliment it but instead, she grabbed Stan and pecked his beak deeply. Her cheeks burned with love and passion and after that, "I love it."

"I knew you will." said Dewey. Then, "You brought that camera right?"

"Oh yes. Let me get it." Webby went to her backpack and took out the camera. She then took a picture of it and after that, showed it to Dewey. "Perfect." he described the photo. Webby smiled and embraced him. "I love you."

He smiled and melted into the embrace. "I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks. For making my time enjoyable." Webby thanked Dewey and they shared a sweet kiss together for a few minutes. After that, "So...we still have a bit of time left. What to do?" Dewey asked. Webby thought for a while as she looked at the ocean. Then, Dewey noticed it and smiled, "Race ya!"

"Oh no you don't!" Laughing, the ducklings raced to the ocean, jumped in and swam around again until they decided to head back right after Webby decided to do one last thing with empty the glass jar.

 **The next day...**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Around McDuck Manor, Huey is screaming hysterically. Why? Because there is something gripping onto his tail feathers and he's all panicky and stuff. Nearby, "AHAHAHAHA! Once I upload this video that I'm recording, it'll be the most viewed and most liked video ever!" Louie is seen trying his best to record his older brothers' antics as form behind, "Huey! Stand still will ya so that Donald and Beakly can removed that hard shelled crustacean!"

Scrooge, Donald and Beakly is seen chasing Huey as nearby, "You're right Dewey. It's really not good idea."

"Told you."

 **A little late but yes, been planning and working on this. And I was suppose to release it yesterday on that certain day but late because I had a lot of drinking in some party. Too much coke and I really loved the taste.**


End file.
